The Flea and the Blind Girl
by albinotanuki
Summary: Francoeur had been feeling lonely until he meets a blind girl and falls in love with her. Can she love him back?
1. Chapter 1

Paris, France in Spring of 1911; a year after the flooding of the Seine River. Francoeur had become a regular at L'Oiseau Rare, often singing and playing the guitar along side Lucile, the Angel of Montemartre. Emile had proposed to Maud Lucille and Raoul had been dating since they confessed their love for each other. Everything seemed to have been going well for everyone.

Lucille and Francour were making their rounds at the market. Lucille picked out some lavender ad held them over to Francour.

"What do you think of these?"

Francour took a smell of the flowers and started feeling a little dizzy.

"You're right. Too strong." said Lucille, "Perhaps hydrangeas are better decoration for the wedding."

As Lucille was about to pick out the flowers, a delivery truck pulled by and out popped Raoul to greet her with some flowers of his own.

"Lucille. How is my angel doing?"

"Raoul!" said Lucille, running up to him and throwing her arms around him, "I see you're wearing a new straw coat."

"It's not straw!" said Raoul, "It's alfalfa this time."

Lucille giggled and the both of them kissed.

Francoeur watched the both of them. They seemed so happy together, yet somehow, Francoeur's smile started to disappear and he didn't know why. He was already familiar with the concept of "love" seeing Raoul and Lucille kiss before, but this was the first time that he started to feel a bit of melancholy because of it.

After kissing, Lucille looked over at Francoeur and saw the subtle frown on his face.

"Francoeur, what's wrong?"

Francoeur chirped a sigh. Even if he had the ability to tell her, he didn't want to burden her with his sadness.

Lucille took one of Francoeur's four arms.

"Come on, lets go home." she said before turning to Raoul, "I'll see you later!"

As Lucille lead Francoeur, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window. His large yellow eyes stared back at him. He looked at his blue face and tall stature. People have seen him as a monster; a thing that shouldn't even exist and he knew this. Even the guests at L'Oiseau Rare were rather frightened of his appearance. It was then he realized that the same happiness he saw in Emile and Maud and Raoul and Lucille could never be his.

Francoeur closed his eyes and let out a sad chirp.


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl sat uncomfortably across from her rich aunt in a black taxi. Her Wedgewood blue eyes stared into nothingness; the only thing she had ever known. Her aunt looked over at her.

"I can't believe you came on the train all by yourself. I could've sworn you would've come with an escort of some sort."

"Auntie, I'm fine. I'm use to coming by myself wherever I go."

"But that was the country side, Adeline. The city is much more dangerous for someone like you."

"Auntie, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." said Adeline.

"Now don't give me that." said her aunt, "I promised your late mother I would look after you if anything happened."

Adeline sighed. She knew her aunt meant well, but she was eighteen-years-old and didn't want to be treated like a child, even if she was blind.

The taxi pulled over to a large rowhouse. Adeline's aunt stepped out of the taxi and held onto her niece's hand.

"Be careful; it's a large step."

"Auntie, I've got this."

Adeline grabbed her cane, reached it down to the ground, and stepped out.

Her aunt Rushed over and pulled her towards her side.

"You almost got your foot caught in a crack."

"Auntie, I'm fine! I don't need you hovering over me!"

Adeline sighed.

"I'm sorry. Let's just go inside."

Her aunt nodded and she lead her inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Adeline was going crazy. She had only been with her aunt for a few days, yet she was constantly babying her. As if eating foie gras and wearing tight corsets every day wasn't bad enough; her aunt was controlling every bit of her life. Adeline needed a break.

One night, Adeline decided to sneak out of the house. It was late out, when most people were at home or out getting drunk. Not many lights were out, but that didn't bother Adeline in the slightest. She started tapping her cane on the pavement and walked along the street.

Meanwhile at L'Oiseau Rare, Lucille and Franoeur had just finished a long night of singing and dancing. Francoeur's lungs were filled with smoke from all the cigars the guests were smoking. Lucille went over to Francoeur as he began to cough.

"Oh you poor dear." said Lucille, "Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?"

Francoeur nodded.

"Alright. Just come back in 15 minutes."

Francoeur went out in the back alleyway near Francoeur Street, where he had received his name. As he cleared his lungs, something caught Francoeur's eye. It was a human girl holding some sort of curved stick tapping it on the ground. Francoeur had never seen this kind of behavior in a human before; it peaked his curiosity.

As Adeline walked, she started to sense that someone was watching her. She had heard stories of people getting robbed or murdered in the streets, but it never came across her mind that someone would be after her until now. She held her cane defensively.

"Is someone there?!"

Francoeur stepped back as the girl turned her head towards him. It was strange; she didn't react the same way most humans would after seeing a giant flea in a white coat.

After staring into nothing, trying to listen for sound, she shrugged it off and continued on her way.

Francoeur watched as the strange girl walk off. He had never seen a human act in such a strange manner before. Out of curiosity, he decided to silently follow her.

As Adeline walked, she could sense that strange presence. It didn't seem to want to hurt her, yet at the same time, it gave her unease.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps step in front of her.

"Well, well." said a sinister voice, "What's a thing like you doing out on the streets alone?"

Adeline gasped. Was this the presence that was following her? She grasped her cane defensively.

As Francoeur caught up with her, he saw a dark dressed man holding a knife out at the girl.

"You're a pretty little thing." said the man, "It's be a shame if anything were to happen to you."

Francoeur gasped. He knew that this man was going to hurt her. He had to do something.

Francoeur then jumped over in front of the man, towering over him. The man gasped, seeing the large figure staring back at him with glowing yellow eyes. The man stepped back before running away screaming.

Adeline knew there was another presence in front of her, but not the man who tried to hurt her. This almost seemed like some sort of guardian angel that had just dropped from the heaven.

"W-Who?"

Francoeur turned around and looked down at the girl. She was indeed a pretty little thing with honey colored hair and the most unusual blue eyes he had ever seen.

Adeline awkwardly brushed her hair back, waiting for a response. When none came, she decided to speak.

"Thank you for saving me." she said, "I'm Adeline. What's your name?"

Franoeur was nervous, only responding with a chirp.

Adeline was confused. Did her savior just chirp? The thought came to her that, perhaps, he was mute.

"I'm sorry. she said, before pausing, "No. I shouldn't feel sorry; I've been too use to that from everyone else. I don't want to burden you with that."

Adeline smiled a little.

"I guess I probably shouldn't have snuck out so late at night alone. I've forgotten how to get back home though."

Francoeur looked down at her. Why did people feel sorry for her? Whatever the reason, it must've been why she needed that stick. He stood there thinking for a moment. Perhaps she would like a visit to L'Oiseau Rare to cheer her up before she went home. He then reached out to her.

Adeline blushed as she felt a large, gloved hand touch hers. It seemed he was offering to take her some place.

"Oh. Merci." she said, deciding to trust the stranger.

Francoeur started leading Adeline down the street. Adeline held onto Francoeur's arm. It was strange; it had felt rather thin and spiny underneath the thick white coat, yet she didn't want to be rude and say anything to insult him, so she just let him lead her wherever he was taking her.

Francoeur then lead Adeline over to the back door of L'Oiseau Rare, where Lucille came to greet him.

"Francoeur! You're back!" said Lucille, "I opened up some windows and was able to get most of the smoke out."

Lucille look over at Adeline.

"I see you've made a new friend."

"Oh, forgive me." said Adeline, "My name is Adeline. I just moved here from the country side and I didn't know my way around Paris, so your friend lead me here."

"I understand. I'm Lucille. Francoeur and I sing at the cabaret."

"Sing?" said Adeline in confusion, "I thought he couldn't talk."

"He can't, but he can sing AND play the guitar." said Lucille.

Adeline didn't quite understand, but she was curious about Francoeur's music abilities.

"I'd like to hear." she said.

"Certainly." said Lucille, "Francoeur, get your guitar for her and lets sing."

'Francoeur.' thought Adeline, 'That's a nice name.'

Lucille took Adeline's hand and lead her over to a comfy chair. After sitting her down, Francoeur came back with his guitar. Francoeur began to play his guitar and he and Lucille began to sing their most popular song, _Le Seine_.

Adeline listened intently. They were both good singers, but it was Francoeur's voice that stuck out to her the most. His voice had a satin-like quality to it. High and gentle; a bit feminine, but not to his detriment. Paired with the guitar, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

When they finished, Adeline clapped.

"That was wonderful. Francoeur, you were especially good."

Francoeur smiled. He liked it when people complimented his singing; it made him feel more appreciated and less shunned.

"I should be getting home. My aunt will worry if I don't return." said Adeline.

"Francoeur, could you escort Adeline back home?" asked Lucille.

Francoeur nodded. He took Adeline's hand and started leading her.

Francoeur lead Adeline home. She turned to him.

"Thank you for everything." she said.

Francoeur nodded, chirping happily. He let go of her hand and then jumped away.

As Adeline stood there in confusion, her aunt opened the door.

"Adeline! What are you doing outside? It's dangerous to be alone out at night. Come on."

Adeline's aunt lead her inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Adeline and her aunt sat outside a cafe drinking coffee and eating macarons.

"Drink your coffee before it gets cold, Adeline." said her aunt.

"It's a little strong for me." said Adeline.

"I can't believe you snuck out at night all alone." said her aunt, "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I almost did."said Adeline, "But someone saved me. His name is Francoeur and he works at one of the cabarets on Montmartre."

"Not Moulin Rouge." said her aunt, terrified at the thought of her going to a risque cabaret.

"No." said Adeline, "I think it was L'Oiseau Rare."

Stunned, her aunt dropped her teaspoon, making a loud ping.

"Is something the matter?" asked Adeline.

"You shouldn't go to that place ever again, Adeline."

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Last year, there were reports of a monster roaming the streets of Paris. Now he lives at L'Oiseau Rare."

Adeline's eyes widened in realization. The thin, spiny arms, the chirping, the robber running away when Francoeur appeared in front of him; it all made sense now.

"Francoeur is no monster, Auntie."

"Adeline, he's a giant flea. You know what fleas do? Drink blood. I can't bare the thought of him draining the life out of you with no moment's notice."

"He wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that, Adeline."

"Yes I do! You just want to control every part of my life like you always do!"

Adeline grabbed her cane, got up, and started walking away, crossing.

Her aunt tried to catch up with her, but she was blocked by a speeding truck and before she knew it, her niece had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Francoeur couldn't stop thinking about Adeline since that night. Lucille had explained to Francoeur about her blindness and what that meant. Francoeur then decided to do something nice for Adeline, so he went to one of the public gardens and started picking some fragrant flowers.

As he picked the flowers, he noticed Adeline walking down the street. For some reason, she looked mad and was cursing under her breath. Francoeur decided to walk over to her and see what as going on. He stepped in front of her and Adeline's cane hit against his foot.

"Oh. Excuse em moi, monsieur." said Adeline.

Francoeur chirped.

"Francoeur!" said Adeline, "I didn't know it was you."

Francoeur took Adeline's hand and handed her the flowers.

"For me? Merci." Adeline took a sniff of the flowers, "They smell wonderful."

Francoeur smiled a toothy grin.

Adeline then sighed.

"Forgive me. My aunt says that I shouldn't see you. She thinks that you might try to drain my blood."

Francoeur chirped in confusion.

"It's not you're fault." said Adeline, "My aunt thinks that, just because I'm blind, I can't take care of myself. Most people do. It's so frustrating. They treat me as if I were a child. Sometimes I just wanna-"

Adeline began to cry. Francoeur looked down at Adeline, feeling sorry that other people treated her differently. Francoeur wrapped his arms around Adeline and began to sing to her. Adeline started to calm down.

"Forgive me. I know that was childish of me." said Adeline, "You know, maybe you can meet my aunt; maybe then she'll see you're not bad."

At that moment, Inspector Pate came over.

"Mademoiselle Adeline, I'm Inspector Pate. Your aunt has been looking for you and I'm here to take you back to her." He then turned to Francoeur and pulled out a ticket, "Also, Monsieur Francoeur, you're fined for picking flowers from a public garden."

Inspector Pate gave Francoeur the ticket before taking Adeline with him.

"We'll meet again, Francoeur;" said Adeline, "I promise."

Francoeur was less concerned about the ticket as he was about Adeline. He certainly hoped he'll meet up with her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Days had passed. Adeline thought about Francoeur and her promise she made to him. She decided that she would invite him over for some tea at her house. She sent a messenger boy over to L'Oiseau Rare with the address to her house and an allowance to bring another guest with him if he wanted.

Francoeur was more than delighted to receive an invite from Adeline. He decided to bring Lucille along with him, since she was the first friend he had ever made and she could talk for him.

Francoeur got on his best suit.

"You look good." said Lucille, "Of course, I don't think Adeline would care much about what you're wearing, but it's nice you got yourself dressed up."

Lucille took Francoeur's hand and lead him out the door.

Adeline got everything ready for the tea party. She had laid out some biscuits and strawberry jam for her guests and dressed modestly. She heard the doorbell ring and went to greet her guests.

"Bonjour." Adeline smiled.

"Bonjour." said Lucille, "Francoeur and I received your message."

"Come on in. My aunt will be joining us shortly."

They went inside the house.

The three of them sat down near the tea table. Adeline grabbed a tea cup and poured some tea for Francoeur and Lucille.

"It's so nice to have you two over. I was worried my aunt would say no to having you hear, but I convinced her to give you a chance. So how did you two meet?"

"Well, Francoeur showed up one night behind the L'Oiseau Rare building." said Lucille, "I'll admit, I was scared when I first saw him, but then I heard him sing and I knew then he wasn't a monster."

Francoeur was half listening to the conversation and half looking at Adeline. She looked quite lovely in her white dress, like an angel. He didn't know what it was about her, but he was quite drawn to her. As he stared, he subconsciously was spreading jam on some biscuits and shoving it in his face.

"Francoeur, don't eat all the biscuits and jam!" said Lucille.

"It's alright. There's more where that came from."

As Adeline got up, her face began to flush. It didn't take long for her head to start spinning and for her to start to fall.

Francoeur gasped. He ran over to Adeline and caught her before she fell to the floor. Francoeur's face blushed as he looked down at her. The jam that was on his face started to drip down onto Adeline's neck.

At that moment, Adeline's aunt walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. You know how long it takes for me to freshen up."

Her aunt stopped. Eyes widened as she saw the giant flea holding Adeline with a red substance on her neck and on the flea's mouth.

Adeline's aunt screamed and so did Francoeur. Her aunt went up, grabbed Adeline from Francoeur's arms, and slapped Francoeur across the face.

"Get out!"

"Madame, this all just a misunderstanding." said Lucille.

"I said get out!"

Adeline's aunt shoved Lucille and Francoeur out of the house and slammed the door.

Lucille looked up at Francoeur, who placed his hand on the cheek that Adeline's aunt struck. Lucille took Francoeur's hand.

"It's not your fault, Francoeur. Sometimes people only see what's on the surface."

Francoeur chirped sadly.

"Come on, let's go home."

Lucille lead Francoeur away from Adeline's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Francoeur looked at himself in the vanity mirror of his dressing room. He placed a mask on his blue face, hoping it would hide his sadness, but he knew no matter how much he tried, he couldn't hide the fact that he was an abnormality. He took off his mask and sighed.

At that moment, Lucille barged in.

"Francoeur, you have a visitor."

Francoeur turned around and, to his surprise, it was Adeline's aunt.

"Monsieur Francoeur, I owe you an apology." she said, "I should've known that red substance on your face was strawberry jam. I came because Adeline has rheumatic fever."

Francoeur gasped. He was already familiar with the concept of illness and he worried the worst.

"Adeline has been asking for you at the hospital." said Adeline's aunt, "I think you should go to her."

This was a shocking surprise. The same woman who slapped Francoeur across the face because she thought he was draining her niece's blood was now asking for him to go see her at the hospital. Francoeur nodded, accepting to go to Adeline.

An hour later, Francoeur had arrived at the hospital. The nurse went over to Adeline's room.

"Adeline, a Monsieur Francoeur is here to see you."

Francoeur walked in the room.

Adeline laid there in bed. She was as white as the sheets that covered her.

Francoeur went over to her side.

"Francoeur, is that you?" asked Adeline.

Francoeur chirped as if to say "yes". Then he wrapped his hands around her's.

"I'm so glad you came."

Adeline smiled, reached her hands up, and touched Francoeur's smooth, heart-shaped face and jagged mandibles.

"You know what I like about you, Francoeur?" asked Adeline, "You don't see me as different from anybody else... will you sing for me?

Francoeur blushed, then smiled as began to sing. His soothing voice was just what Adeline needed to ease the pain from her illness.


	8. Chapter 8

Francoeur visited Adeline every day. Although he didn't talk, Adeline enjoyed his company. Adeline's strength began to return. She didn't know if it was the medicine the doctors gave her that cured her or Francoeur's visits that cheered her up, but she was glad to have her strength back and be out of the hospital.

Adeline's aunt had started to get less hesitant about the idea of Adeline and Francoeur being friends.

"Merci, Francoeur." she said, "If it weren't for you, I don't think Adeline would've ever recovered."

Francoeur didn't know how to take such a compliment, but he was more than glad that Adeline had recovered.

* * *

It was the day of Emile and Maud's wedding. Lucille, Raoul, and Francoeur were the guests of honor.

When Maud threw the bouquet out to the crowd of unmarried women, she threw it too far and Francoeur caught it by accident.

"Francoeur, you caught the bouquet!" said Lucille, "That means you're next in line to get married."

Francoeur blushed.

"As if anyone would want to marry a giant flea!" said one of the women.

"Don't listen to them, Francoeur; they're just jealous." said Lucille.

Francoeur threw the bouquet back to the women and stormed off as they were fighting over the bouquet. Lucille ran after Francoeur and grabbed his hand.

"Francoeur, do you remember what your name means? Honest Heart. And that's what you have. Those women don't see how special you are."

Francoeur sighed.

"Adeline is able to see it."

Francoeur perked up. Adeline? She couldn't possibly... could she? Francoeur's head began to spin. It's true that he had certain thoughts and feelings for Adeline, but that didn't mean it was love, did it?


	9. Chapter 9

Francoeur couldn't stop thinking about Lucille. Perhaps it was true; perhaps he DID have feelings for Adeline, but did she have feelings for him? COULD she have feelings for him? His head kept spinning.

Finally, he decided that, in order to find out, he would have to take her out on the night. He wrote a letter to Adeline's aunt, asking to take her out to the Palais Garniere Opera for the production of _La Boheme_. Surprisingly, she wrote back saying "yes".

Francoeur got on his best suit for the evening. He was quite nervous as he got to the rowhouse. Adeline's aunt answered the door.

"Francoeur, it's good to see you. Adeline has been waiting for this night."

Her aunt called for Adeline. Francoeur gasped as she stepped down from the stairs. She looked like she had stepped out from an Alphonse Mucha painting, wearing a loose dress and having her hair tassel down to her shoulders. Adeline stopped.

"Is it the dress?" she asked, "I hope it's not too fancy."

"You look wonderful, dear." said her aunt before turning to Francoeur, "Be sure to be back home in time."

Francoeur nodded. He took Adeline's hand in his gloved one and he lead her out the door.

They arrived at the Palais Garnier and sat at Box 5. The opera began. As the opera continued, Francoeur looked over at Adeline, who's eyes welled up with tears over the music. Francoeur took Adeline's hand and cupped his against hers. He lifted her hand against his lips and was about to kiss it, but he hesitated and put her hand back down.

After the opera ended, Francoeur started walking Adeline back home.

"That was wonderful." said Adeline, "I loved the music. I wish Mimi didn't have to die though."

Adeline began to hum to herself. Francoeur looked over and chirped in curiosity.

"Oh, sorry." said Adeline, "Music is one of my favorite things. I'm not a very good singer though; not as good as you anyways."

Adeline then reached her hand over to his, lifted it up, and kissed it.

"I sensed you wanted to do this to me." said Adeline.

Francoeur blushed.

"You're blushing. I can tell." Adeline smiled.

Francoeur smiled back and started leading her back home.

They got to the house.

"I had a great time tonight." said Adeline.

Francoeur chirped. They both embraced in a hug. Francoeur took a moment to smell Adeline's sweet, flowery scent.

"I love you." Adeline whispered.

Francoeur's eyes widened. He looked down at Adeline, who smiled at him.

"Well, I should go in. Good night."

As Adeline went inside, Francoeur smiled and hopped off.


	10. Chapter 10

Francoeur and Adeline's relationship grew that night. Since then, they would visit each other either at Adeline's house or at L'Oiseau Rare. Francoeur had even learnt how to read and write in Braille and he and Adeline would send letters to each other (occasionally with flowers or scented with perfume).

One day, Adeline asked Francoeur if he would like to go the Jardin des Plantes botanical garden. Given Francoeur's last time getting fined for picking flowers, he was hesitant, but he was let off with a warning by the authorities, so he decided it was okay.

Francoeur and Adeline strolled through the garden. Francoeur wore a white sunday suit and Adeline a loose white dress. They enjoyed the various smells of the flowers that decorated the grounds.

They came across a stone bench and sat down together.

"This is wonderful. I never been to a botanical garden before." said Adeline, "I remember we use to have a garden in the countryside before my mother died; I use to love smelling and picking the flowers."

Francoeur nodded. He didn't mind listening to Adeline talk; she always had something interesting to say and Francoeur loved listening to her sweet, soft spoken voice.

"It's quiet." sighed Adeline, "Maybe too quiet...Francoeur, you don't mind singing for me, do you?"

Francoeur didn't mind at all. He started to sing her a love song and then kissed her hand.

Adeline then reached up and kissed Francoeur on the lips. Francoeur's eyes widened; he was not expecting her to be so forward, but then accepted the invitation and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
